


Fire Trick

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Male Solo, Mind Control, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Iroh wants to show Mako a fire bending trick, it’ll be one he’ll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

General Iroh called out the young fire bender Mako. “I hear you are a pretty good fire bender, and that you can even bend lighting.”

“Yes I can, and I’m pretty good.” He says.

“Well I’d like to share a fire bending trick that my grandfather and avatar Aang learned from the dragons. Would you like that?”

“Yes sir!” Mako says excitedly. Iroh couldn’t hold back the smirk. The older fire bender creates a flame in his hand, and he blows on it. Small flames came from it, each one a different color; red, blue, orange, yellow, green, purple, pink, and light blue.

These different color flames danced around Mako in a circle. The younger male was entrapped in the beauty of the various colors. He had never seen such flames before, he continued to star unaware what peering into these flames were doing to him.

Iroh smirked as the boy’s body was relaxing. He didn’t realize it, but these flames were slowly weakening the boy’s mind, turning him into his puppet. Slowly but surely the flames merged together, and Mako is staring into a rainbow of flames, completely transfixed. “Relax deeper and deeper, let my voice fill your thoughts. Let your body crave the heat of another, let your hunger grow like a wild fire, you will do as I say to get a taste of cock.” The boy nods as the words sinks in, he licks his lips and begins to drool as he peers into the flame. “You will love the taste of men, but the taste of your master will give you the most pleasure. You will crave to have their hot seed all over you, you will do whatever your master says and work for your release. Let your inner heat grow with need.” The boy groans as his cock began to harden in his pants.

His eyes glazed over and he falls to his knees. Mako pants heavily, his tent throbbing with the confined cock inside. “You have so much potential, but you need proper training, and I’m going to train you. Do you understand pet.”

“Yes master!” he moans.

“Now pet, you will no longer desire to wear clothes, the heat of your body will make them feel uncomfortable. The scarf is all you will treasure as it will be a collar a sign you are a pet and crave the touch of your master.” The boy groans and begins to wiggle, his clothing becoming more and more unbearable especially his crotch as his dick rubbed against his underwear.

With a groan he began stripping, quickly tearing off everything but his scarf. His strong and muscled body was exposed, he was already glistening with sweat from the heat swirling in him. His hard cock sprang into the air once his pants came off, no underwear hehe. His crotch was clean shaven, no doubt some ritual for his pro bending, something superstitious but it was sexy to see his crotch all smooth. Once he was naked he sighed in relief, he ran his hands over his naked body, caressing his own muscles. He groans and whimpers as he relaxes once more.

Iroh claps his hands together snuffing the flame. Mako blinks and stares up at the general. “General…Iroh…” he groans and cups his crotch. He started playing with himself, pumping his dripping arousal and caressing his sweaty balls. “Ah fuck I’m so hard ah!” he moans and pumps himself faster and faster. 

The older fire bender smirks and brings his boot to Mako’s crotch and nudges his balls. The boy groans, his whole body trembling. He couldn’t control himself and he had a mini orgasm, his seed splashing all over the boots, but only a few spurts.

“Take off my boots pet.” He says, and Mako obeys, first removing the cum splattered one revealing his master’s sweaty foot. He then removes the other and groans at the other’s powerful musk. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and inhaling his manly smell.

“Ah…smells…hot!” he groans.

“It tastes even hotter.” He gives permission, and Mako begins to lick his master’s foot. He switches between the left and the right, lapping up the man’s sweat and moaning at the taste. His cock pulsed to life, twitching angrily and wanting another release.

Iroh removed his top and put his arms behind his head, exposing his sweaty pits. The musk reaches Mako, bringing his gaze up at the glistening and sexy body of the older fire bender. He makes his way up the man’s body, stopping only at his crotch to nuzzle the big cock that lay inside. He groans and humps Iroh’s pant leg.

“Such a naughty pet, up here!” he orders and Mako groans as he forced to leave the delicious smelling arousal. When he reaches skin he starts licking the man’s hot skin, lapping up his sweat. He licks along his abs to his pecs and moving over to the man’s pit.

He took a moment to inhale his fiery musk and groans at it was just intense. Mako couldn’t hold back as he started licking his pit, lapping up the sweat and moans at the manly taste.

Iroh chuckled as his fire bender pet really got into his pits, flicking his tongue over the smooth skin. He even went as far as kissing and sucking. Eyes burning with lust, he moved over to the other and gave him the same treatment. “Ah well done pet, time for your reward.” He brought his hands down and undid his pants.

The lower garments fell to the ground, and he stepped out of them. Mako stared at his massive cock, not only long but incredibly thick, his pubes were neatly trimmed. His balls were smooth and his cock was already dripping pre.

Mako dropped to his knees, his cock bobbing from the drop. He starts by nuzzling Iroh’s pubes, his cheek brushing the side of his hot dick. The musky arousal had Mako drooling. “You want my dick don’t you pet?” he asked and tapped the boy’s cheek with his arousal.

“Ah yes please let me suck your cock, I want it so bad!”

“Then suck it!” in one go he took down the general’s cock deep into his throat. Sucking him to the root and burying his nose in his pubes. He hummed his joy and his body spasmed as he shot his cum between the general’s legs. “Oh yeah I knew the moment I saw you, you were perfect for sucking and taking cock. Aren’t you happy now you will be able to take so much cock and take so much seed?”

The boy looked up his cock still buried in his mouth, he nodded, bobbing his head over his master’s dick. “Ah fuck yes!” he moaned and fisted the boy’s dark locks.

Mako took to cock sucking like babies took to mother’s milk. He hallowed his cheeks, flicking the underside with his tongue, even letting his teeth gently graze the cock head when he pulled back.

The general was about to blow his load, so he ripped the boy off his cock and pumped himself to completion. His thick cum splashed onto the boy’s face, and lowers his cock to paint the boy’s body with his jizz. Every spurt that landed onto his muscular body had Mako moaning, he reached down and began playing with himself as the white goo splashed all over. His other hand ran across his cum covered pecs smearing the essence all over himself.

The pro bender brought his sticky hand up and licked some of the seed off his fingers. “I know you wanted to taste my jizz, but you’ll get more chances in the future. I bet you have another hungry hole that needs to be filled.” Mako groans, as his insides twitch. He moves around into a kneeling position, he raises his ass up and with his hands he spreads his cheeks.

“Please master fill my slutty hole I need you inside me.” He groans.

Iroh felt his cock rise back up. “Prepare yourself for me pet.” Mako obeys using his right hand he caresses his hole, he thrust his finger inside, and once the digit penetrated him his mind broke.

He arched his back moaning feeling his inner heat grip his digit. He started fingering himself fast, moaning with every thrust, the friction had him drooling and his cock twitching but it wasn’t enough. So he added a second, and began stretching his hole wider, he moaned and bucked back fucking his fingers.

Iroh watched the show, pumping his cock as he watched his pet. By the third fingers he had enough and forced his fingers out of his needy and pulsing hole. He made the boy move onto his hands and knees. He aligns his slick cock with the boy’s entrance, when the tip of his dick kissed his entrance Mako moaned with need, and he bucked back taking in the massive manhood.

Mako cried tears of joy as his inside were forced open. “Ahhh!” he moans with joy, Iroh seals the deal and buries himself deep into the boy’s ass. He was balls deep, and he groans as the incredible tightness and heat of the boy’s muscled rear.

He starts to move and Mako moans at the friction. Begging and pleading for more, and more he got, Iroh thrust in with different angles until he found the boy’s prostate. “Ah yes yes YES!” he cried out as the spot was hit.

Iroh made sure to attack that spot with his thick manhood, as he did so he covered the boy’s body with his own, hands coming round. One hand took hold of the boy’s bobbing member while the other went to his chest to pinch his perky nipple.

Thrust…pump…pinch…ahhh…thrust….pump…pinch…ohh….thrust…pump…pump…pump…pinch…flick…

Every thrust was complimented with a pump to the boy’s cock, and pinch to his nipple, with each pull back he massaged the hard nub. This continued to drive Mako crazy with lust, and the boy soon came. His insides tightened as he came and Iroh let loose and pounded the boy’s hole harder and faster. Losing control he gave in and came, his thick seed firing hard into the boy’s hole.

He continued thrusting as he came, causing his seed to spill out of his well fucked hole. With a smirk he pulled out and lifted his pet up. Mako groaned and leaned his head up to lick Iroh’s cheek. “Such a cute pet, you’ll know the fire trick this day forward and will obey my orders, isn’t that right pet?”

“Yes master, I will do everything you say.” He says happily.

-x-

Mako after being thoroughly fucked and cleaned by the general, he went back to his brother. “Hey Bolin I have a cool trick to show you.”

“Sure Mako!” after the trick was performed, Bolin was a cock hungry slut just like him. His cherry belonged to his master, but they could satisfy their lust till Iroh came for them.

Iroh opened the door and smirked as the bending brothers writhed on the floor. Mako was fingering Bolin’s ass while the earth bender did the same to his brother. Both had their cocks in their mouths sucking on their brother’s dick hungrily, from the cum on their lips they’ve cum a few times before now. “Hey pets I’m home!”

Immediately they separated and crawled to their master. Both nuzzling the bulge in his pants. “Such good pets I have. I wonder if I’ll have as big a harem as Aang and Zuko did. We’ll just have to see.”

End


End file.
